


【盾鐵】Fertile

by lovetitle



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers Family, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Pregnant Tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 肚子周圍長了不少妊娠紋，如白色蜘蛛網遍布東尼蜜色的皮膚，東尼討厭長在身上皺紋，無所不用其極想去除。史帝夫卻覺得那些皺紋迷人的不得了，它記錄著東尼身體的變化，他的身體能夠孕育出生命，一次次的產下他們的孩子然後再次懷孕。不同於在記者會現場自信滿滿，面對記者四兩撥千金的東尼、聊起專業，滔滔不絕眼睛閃閃發亮的東尼、在工作間，與創造物一起嘻笑，如孩子般開心的東尼、自許是守護者擋在復仇者面前的東尼，懷孕的東尼帶著更細膩的柔軟，一種屬於孕育者的味道，但不管是哪一種東尼史塔克，都令史帝夫羅傑斯著迷不已。





	【盾鐵】Fertile

　　史帝夫一結束任務立刻跳上昆式戰鬥機，其餘神盾人員了然地看著遠去的飛機，雪白的飛機雲橫跨在碧藍的天空之上。

　　要Alpha在Omega懷孕時離開整整兩周過於違背本性，然而身為美國隊長的史帝夫在這個特殊時期接到神盾局指派的任務，他若推辭亦在情理之中，然而他來了，帶著隊伍執行任務。

　　任務期間，史帝夫一如往常沉著冷静──不說沒人看出來他的Omega正在懷孕中──思維敏捷地輕易識破對方的詭計，安排任務起來面面俱到，和隊員們笑鬧成一片。依據收集的情報，當機立斷下令進攻，在對方毫無準備之時，打得他們措手不及。

　　他近乎完美地達成隊長的職務，只有在任務完成之後，昆式戰鬥機停降在任務地點附近，史帝夫立即將指導權交還給原本的小隊長，迫不及待地登上飛機回到他的Omega的身邊。

 

　　在飛機上，史帝夫小睡了一會，賈維斯貼心地在抵達大廈前五分鐘將隊長喚醒。

　　「東尼現在在做什麼呢？」現在不到九點，史帝夫盤算著睡覺之前還能跟東尼相處一些時間。

　　「先生已經睡下。」賈維斯的回應打算了史帝夫美好的計畫。

　　「最近天氣轉涼，先生嗜睡許多，需要叫醒他嗎？」

　　「不，讓他睡吧，過幾個月可沒多少時間可睡。」

　　史帝夫搖搖頭，過了不久昆式停在復仇者大廈的停機棚內。

　　走到房門口，他伸手開門時，看見指縫卡了黑黑髒髒的泥土，他收回手，轉身進了自己原本的房間，把自己洗得乾乾淨淨、換上純棉的睡衣、帶著皂香，這才悄悄打開臥室的門。

　　安靜無聲地走到床邊，看著Omega安穩放鬆的睡臉，他滿足地笑了，接著注意到東尼全身赤裸地躺在訂製的特大號床鋪上，兩周未見到自己Omega的Alpha有些控制不住自己的情緒。

　　孕期進入30周，Omega的胸部開始變得柔軟，乳暈隨之變大，他的身體在為將來的哺乳做準備。只有一條小被子蓋在隆起的肚子上，裡頭住著他們的第三個寶貝，已經確定是女生──至此，史帝夫才想起來，出任務前他們正為孩子的名字爭執不下，東尼堅持取名為雪倫，史帝夫倒覺得瑪麗亞不錯。

　　──我真的覺得瑪麗亞不錯。

 

　　他們第一個孩子是艾德恩──紀念艾德恩‧賈維斯──如同紀念的人般，艾德恩從小就是個吃好睡好、不太哭鬧的天使寶寶，很早地不需要夜奶就能睡過夜。第二個孩子是霍華，東尼常說不知道是名字取的不對還是這孩子特別折騰人，不明原因的哭鬧、哄睡了放回嬰兒床立刻嚎啕大哭、對喝奶特別沒耐心、嬌嫩的屁股特別容易尿布疹……。

　　霍華與艾德恩之間的種種差異讓東尼和史帝夫無所適從，遇到所有狀況都是新的，明明是第二個孩子卻如新手父母般手忙腳亂，他們甚至懷疑起自己是不是被艾德恩寵壞了。

　　齊心協力度過艱難的前半年──你顧上半夜、我顧下半夜，吃飯輪流著吃，每天累的癱在床上，說句話都嫌累──到現在霍華不再每時每刻討著要抱抱，東尼或史帝夫一離開視線就大哭不止。

　　看著艾德恩與霍華開心地玩在一起，累癱在沙發上的東尼想著生兩個也是對的。

　　第三次是個意外，僅僅一次未使用保險套的幸運意外。

 

　　娜塔莎在餐桌上打了東尼手。

　　「喂，你幹嘛打我？」

　　「你說你吃第幾碗了？」

　　「呃……第四碗了？」

　　「你有沒有發現你的肚子都凸了出來，比克林特還大嗎？」

　　「跟我有什麼關係？」在旁邊也中槍的鷹眼目瞪口呆，他不是安安靜靜在旁邊吃飯，這樣也能扯上他？

　　東尼連忙深呼吸縮起小腹，娜塔莎將炮火轉向隊長，「你就這樣放任他吃吃喝喝？」

　　「我想他沒有不舒服就沒關係……」史帝夫瞄了眼總裁大人收不起來的腹部，「我會加強管理的。」

　　「操你的，史帝夫。」

　　「東尼，你需要做個檢查。」一向安靜的布魯斯開口了。

　　「可是我身體真的很好，每天吃好睡好……」東尼的辯駁斷在娜塔莎的白眼裡。

　　「我猜想、這只是我的猜想，你可能──」所有人將目光移到布魯斯身上等著他的後半句話，「懷孕了！」

　　「啊？不不不怎麼可能，我們都有戴套的不是，史帝夫……？」

　　「……一個月前有一次沒有戴套。」史帝夫像個做錯事的孩子，低垂著頭。

　　「在昆式上的那次嗎？」

　　「幹，你們什麼時候在昆式上做過？」克林特聽到這個消息忍不住說話了，不免想到他坐的地方或摸到的地方是不是沾過什麼，就連博士看上去都有點綠。

　　「內裝換新之前，我很有道德的好嗎？」對於東尼的話，除了史帝夫外的復仇者全送他一對白眼。

　　收穫滿滿白眼的東尼攤攤手表示你們不接受我沒辦法。

 

　　在布魯斯的要求與史帝夫狗狗眼的攻勢之下，他心不甘情不願地爬上已經躺過無數次的看診檯，布魯斯熟練地將傳導膠抹上東尼的腹部。探頭左右游移一番，布魯斯找到Omega的子宮，在裡面發現正在成長的細胞團。

　　「史帝夫、東尼，恭喜你們懷孕了！」

　　「懷孕……？」史帝夫盯著熟悉的螢幕，不可置信地重複布魯斯的話。

　　「就才那麼一次──」他坐起身，又布魯斯壓住他的肩頭，把他推回去。

　　「這不是次數的問題，你的身體排卵剛好遇到隊長的精子──或許隊長的四倍力在這邊幫了不少忙。」

　　「博士！」史帝夫的耳根燒紅了。

　　「……」東尼忍不住想布魯斯是跟誰學壞了，不是克林特，就是索爾！

　　「孩子目前生長的很好，不過還是去外面給專業人士檢查較為妥當。」

　　離開醫護室後，兩人才漸漸反應過來。東尼摸著微凸的小腹，即使現在它還只是一團細胞，知道身體中有個生命在成長的感覺還是很奇妙。

　　「我愛你，也愛這個孩子，你們永遠都是我的最愛。」

　　「我也愛你。」

　　史帝夫銜住東尼的嘴唇，柔情滿溢地吻上去。

 

　　東尼這次孕期意外舒適，連懷艾德恩初期的些微孕吐都沒有，更別提霍華那時的坐骨神經痛，從中期痛到後期，直到生產完才解脫。

　　肚子周圍長了不少妊娠紋，如白色蜘蛛網遍布東尼蜜色的皮膚，東尼討厭長在身上皺紋，無所不用其極想去除。史帝夫卻覺得那些皺紋迷人的不得了，它記錄著東尼身體的變化，他的身體能夠孕育出生命，一次次的產下他們的孩子然後再次懷孕。

　　不同於在記者會現場自信滿滿，面對記者四兩撥千金的東尼、聊起專業，滔滔不絕眼睛閃閃發亮的東尼、在工作間，與創造物一起嘻笑，如孩子般開心的東尼、自許是守護者擋在復仇者面前的東尼，懷孕的東尼帶著更細膩的柔軟，一種屬於孕育者的味道，但不管是哪一種東尼史塔克，都令史帝夫羅傑斯著迷不已。

 

　　「大兵，歡迎回來。」東尼悠悠地睜開眼，看到史帝夫勾起嘴角。

　　「我把你吵醒了嗎？」

　　「是也不是，你沒注意到你的信息素充斥整個房間裡嗎？我是被你嗆醒的。」聽著東尼七分假三分真的言論，史帝夫笑了出來。

　　「你應該硬了吧？」

　　「東尼！！！」

　　「你出差的這兩周……我很想你，」東尼拉開薄被，轉過身，對史帝夫岔開雙腿，露出腿間那隱密的小穴。

　　史帝夫的角度能看見它濕淋淋地一縮一縮，等著Alpha粗大的陰莖填滿它。

　　「我也很想你。」史帝夫爬上床，給東尼一個火熱的吻。

 

　　END.

 

最近覺得麥雷文真好看，這篇的靈感就是從ML來的  
就想寫個看著懷孕偷尼也硬硬的史帝呼（呼呼

 

2017.11.08


End file.
